


Battle Cries

by TinyPhantomSalad (AlexanderOfAlexandria)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Battlefield, Love Confessions, M/M, Not A Happy Ending, Please don’t hurt me, angst and sadness, unknown outer rim planet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24226849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanderOfAlexandria/pseuds/TinyPhantomSalad
Summary: Anakin and Obi-Wan are ambushed on a peacekeeping mission
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 15
Kudos: 90





	Battle Cries

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST EVER obikin fic. The first of a few! Hell yes it’s sad because I’m sad and have no other outlet- Enjoy!!!

The heavy smell of sulphur scratched at the back of Anakin’s throat. A twisting, burning feeling in his lungs told him they’d have to evacuate if they didn’t want to choke on their own blood. He whipped around, swinging his lightsaber to block the blaster fire coming in from all sides- this had been a peacekeeping mission. They weren’t meant to fight. They were outnumbered and ambushed on arrival. His heart beat wildly in his chest as he cut cleanly through two clankers, moving forward towards the whirl of white and blue armour covered by an overturned medical crate.

“How’re we looking, General?” Rex called over the hail of blaster fire sizzling above their heads, Anakin took a chance and peeled out from their spot,

“Outnumbered-  _ fuck  _ where the  _ hell  _ is Obi-Wan?” Anakin growled, the Jedi master had split from him when the fighting began, leaving Anakin stranded without his partner. They were always better fighter when they fought side by side and a cold ripped through his veins at the thought of his master and him not being together. Especially now. 

“Cover me,” He hissed, igniting his ‘saber once more, feeling the familiar thrum beneath his fingers. Rex nodded and Anakin rejoined the thick of the fight. 

Had he not been in the middle of a battlefield, Anakin would have smiled. This planet was beautiful, crystals and gemstones gleamed in the rocks that slope the valley walls, the dying binary suns casting dancing shadows that lit the ground with fire and ice and everything in between. The crystals however, were nothing compared to the halo that formed around Obi-Wan in the red-gold dusk light. His white armour was stained several shades of red, catching the light just so as he swung his lightsaber to block his attackers. His hair was ruffled and damp and glowing. He was every bit the angel in those stories he had heard as a child. Obi-Wan was beautiful. 

In his reverie of his former master he’d been surrounded by clankers. Their trademark metallic voices drilling into his head as he cut through them. Still more came. They’d never make it out of here by sheer force alone. 

“We need to head back to the ship!” He called out, “there are too many of them!”

“Really Anakin? I hadn’t noticed!” Obi-Wan’s perfect Coruscanti accent clipped back over the buzz, this time Anakin really did smile.

“I didn’t know you were having so much fun, Master! I thought you were  _ ‘too old’  _ for this?”

Obi-Wan made an indignant noise and Anakin snorted, blocking several shots that were just a  _ touch  _ too close for comfort. 

“I’ll show you who’s too old, my friend,” He replied, Anakin turned his head, catching the charming smile that the man sent his way. The light caught in a halo around his head.

Anakin  _ felt  _ it, before he saw it.

It was one well aimed shot. One shot that had gotten past the near impenetrable defences around him. Anakin’s smile fell away. The heat of the battle gone and now only replaced with a cold, coiling pain that laced one half of their bond. Obi-Wan fell to the ground. Charming smile gone from his face, now scrunched in pain. 

He didn’t know how he ended up by his former master’s side so quickly. Nor how he had dropped his lightsaber. Fear. Cold and aching like a too-stiff joint overtook him. It dragged its long claws down his chest as a scream ripped through him. The earth shook and the blaster fire stopped. 

Anakin didn’t notice. 

No.

Anakin noticed the way the light of the twin suns caught Obi-Wan’s copper hair. He noticed the grunt of pain that came along with lifting his head into Anakin’s lap. The way his blue eyes shone with tears as he looked up at him. 

“This is an disappointingly unimpressive way to go, don‘t- don’t you think?” Obi-Wan bit out, crimson blood staining the seam of his lips. Anakin shook his head,  _ “no. please.”  _ He couldn’t lose Obi-Wan, not like this. Not on some unnamed system. Not to the clankers. Not to the war. Not  _ ever _ . 

“Anakin.” He said in that way. The way that Anakin had known since he was a child. The way that he had felt was laced with such fondness and exasperation and love and he _was never going to hear it again_. 

“Obi-Wan, you’re going to be okay. D’you understand me?” Hot tears spilled from his eyes. “You-“ he faltered, panic shooting through him. “-you’re gonna be okay. We’re gonna get you back to Coruscant and-“

_ “Anakin.” _ The older man interrupted him in a voice he didn’t recognise; it was soft, softer than he’d ever spoken to him; the way one might whisper to a lover. Obi-Wan’s hand moved slowly to Anakin’s cheek, his thumb brushing away the tears. “Of all the things I’ve done in my time-” he grunted, “- at the order… meeting you… being your friend…”

His voice became weaker and Anakin scrambled to hold onto their bond. Fighting with a desperate fury to keep Obi-Wan there with him. 

A frustrated look passed over Obi-Wan’s face, “don’t think… that I can’t lecture you one last time eh?” he said mirthlessly, before becoming serious once more. Anakin’s heart felt like it was being unpicked, taken apart thread by thread and tugged and pulled and twisted as Obi-Wan’s eyes fluttered,

_ “No- come on, stay with me, please, please, no,” _ he wanted to be screaming, but all that came out was a choked and broken sob. 

“Anakin…” he said, in that soft voice again, a sad smile on his lips, showing the blood-stained seam and teeth beneath it. 

“I love you.” The words left his mouth before he realised he’d thought them. His former master’s eyes widened a fraction- damn it to the abyss Anakin didn’t care. He loved Obi-Wan Kenobi. And he was  _ never  _ going to be able to tell him again. 

It seemed with the last of his physical strength gone, Obi-Wan reached out through their thinning bond. It was so familiar, so warm and comforting and a fresh wave of tears broke ranks. It was open and fond and wrapped around him like a hug. Like some living thing that looked like spun gold and bathed them both in the last of the dying light of dusk. Obi-Wan’s voice echoed through his mind:

_ I love you too.  _

And for a second all that filled them was pure, unadulterated happiness. Untainted by war and corruption or resentment. It was them, just them. Two halves to a whole. 

And then it receded. Leaving nothing but an empty shell in its wake. 

And Anakin finally shattered. 

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me @/flyboy-and-fight-me on tumblr!!!


End file.
